You're the one for me
by Don't.let.me.down
Summary: Elena está pasando su fase más oscura, a sus ojos nadie la quiso alguna vez,por lo que dejo su puesto de porrista y todo lo que formaba su personalidad. Perdiendo de paso su lugar de reina del instituto.Todos sus amigos le han dado la espalda en consecuencia, de lo único que está segura es que esta perdida.Sin embargo alguien aparece para abrirle los ojos *Fic Corregido*
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

"**_Cuando todo está perdido."_**

**La noche **había llegado con un encanto maravilloso a Mystic Falls, el viento nocturno refrescaba a sus habitantes y las estrellas junto a la luna enamoraban a los amantes que pasaban por las calles del pueblo, dándoles el ambiente perfecto para consumar su amor.

Sin embargo el llanto rompió el ambiente, en una casa de estilo algo victoriano, en el segundo piso de ella un pequeño llanto resonaba en la noche. Imperceptible para el adolescente que tenia puesto unos auriculares y tiraba una pelota de goma al suelo y rebotaba para volver a su mano, un llanto imperceptible para la mujer que cocinaba mientras veía un programa de cocina en el primer piso.

Elena Gilbert estaba tirada en su pequeña cama, dejando que las lagrimas y sus pequeños gemidos sonaran débilmente y sacaran las emociones que apretaban su corazón de forma casi cruel. Quería dejar salir todo de una vez. Tal vez así podría sonreír al menos una vez.

"Mierda…"Murmuro levemente al tiempo que lograba que su buso tapara mejor su rostro. Sentía miedo de que Jeremy entrara a su habitación y la viera así, la imagen de su hermano fumando marihuana la atormentaba en cada momento. Y al mismo tiempo oscurecía su corazón, sentía envidia de él, porque él podía matarlo todo con drogas. Ella era cobarde quería enfrentarlo todo sin importarle que una parte de ella muriera en cada segundo que pasaba.

Lanzo un suspiro y permitió que el aire entrara a su cuerpo y relajara sus hombros lentamente, sin embargo una vibración hizo que girara su mirada a su derecha, la pantalla de su celular brillaba con fuerza.

_Elena ¿Qué haces?—Bonnie_

Elena forzó una leve mueca que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa y empezó a discar su celular, tratando de formar una respuesta coherente y agradable.

_Nada ¿Por qué?—Elena_

Tiro el celular al suelo y abrazo la almohada con fuerza, dejando que otras lágrimas escaparan de su rostro, simplemente no quería enfrentar el mundo en aquellos segundos, mucho menos la lastima de Bonnie.

Incluso había parado de escribir cuando descubrió que su tía Jenna leía cada noche lo que escribía, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que le había ganado a Jeremy en depresión y deseos de acabar con la vida.

'Solo hazlo parar. 'Pensó Elena mientras metía su mano debajo de su buso y la posaba delante de su corazón, como si así pudiera curar la depresión y tristeza que estaba atacando su mente.

Algunas veces Elena se preguntaba cómo había empezado, muchos pensarían que fue la muerte de sus padres, y es mas todos pensaban que esa era la razón, pero para Elena era todo lo contrario. Había sido después de ese evento.

"_Pobre Elena…"_

"_Ahora me cae mejor…Antes de la muerte de sus padres, solo me parecía insoportable."_

"_¿Deberíamos decirle algo?"_

Esas frases que había escuchado durante semanas después de la muerte de sus padres resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, sin embargo habían sido sus propios pensamientos los que habían atacado su corazón con fuerza. De repente todo parecía real y fuerte. De repente aquellos detalles sensibles e imperceptibles se volvían obvios y esenciales.

Desde un comentario despectivo hacia ella o hasta un gesto cruel, estas acciones hacían que Elena sospechara de los demás…_Que quisiera protegerse de ellos._

Porque Elena siempre había sido la líder de porristas que molestaba a los que eran inferiores a ella, siempre había sido alabada en público y odiada en silencio, incluso Caroline que era su mejor amiga la odiaba, aunque había parado de enfrentarla luego de la muerte de sus padres.

'¿Por qué Bonnie me querría?'Pensó Elena por onceaba vez aquel día al notar que su celular brillaba de nuevo y mostraba la imagen de Bonnie, señal de que ella la estaba llamando.

'Ella no es mi amiga, nunca lo fue. 'Pensó con fuerza al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Sin embargo un sonido sordo,seguido de un grito hizo que abriera sus ojos de nuevo.

"¡JEREMY!"Grito Jenna desde el primer piso mientras miraba de forma desaprobante a la chica que había entrado a la casa como si nada, sin embargo antes de que la adulta pudiera detenerla ella ya había entrado a la habitación de Jeremy entre risas.

Elena juraba que podía sentir levemente el olor a marihuana que para su cuerpo era desagradable entrar a su habitación 'Un grata característica…'Pensó la muchacha agradecida de no tener la oportunidad de volverse adicta como su hermano.

La muchacha forzó su cuerpo que se sentía ligero y torpe , se paro en el suelo de madera y empezó a caminar hasta las afueras de su habitación, lo primero que vio fue Jenna observándola con su rostro preocupado y maternal, sin embargo la ignoro y deslizo su capucha fuera de su cabeza, camino unos pasos y toco la puerta.

"Jer."Dijo Elena seria, sin embargo solo se escucharon risas del otro lado.

"¡Jer!"Repitió ahora más nerviosa, algo preocupada giro el pomo de la puerta, encontrándose con que la hermana de su ex novio Matt y su hermano la miraban impresionados y a los segundos empezaban a reír de forma exagerada y casi falsa.

'Los envidio. 'Pensó Elena antes de parar a Jeremy del suelo con un movimiento, fingiendo facilidad cuando en realidad había tenido que hacer una fuerza sobrehumana para pararlo.

Vicky inmediatamente se aferro entre risas al cuerpo de Jeremy.

"¡¿Qué te importa lo que hagamos?!"Grito Jeremy de forma violenta sin embargo, Vicky parecía más apacible aunque cada vez que se movía mostraba partes de su piel,debido a la provocativa y corta ropa que llevaba puesta.

"Oh vamos chica-cortes, iremos a una fiesta."Dijo Vicky entre risas mientras hacia una señal a su brazo, y Elena tapo con mas fuerzas su brazo derecho, Jenna que estaba en la puerta de la habitación abrió sus de ojos de forma tal que se parecían a platos.

"¿Fiesta?"Pregunto Elena, estaba segura de que hace un buen tiempo no pisaba ninguna fiesta.

"A-ha."Dijo Jeremy notando que ahora Elena le había soltado.

"¿Elena?"Dijo Jenna notando que las cosas se le estaban yendo de sus manos de forma rápida.

"Iré."Dijo Elena, sintiendo que la sensación de encierro se desvanecía levemente, Vicky sonrió al ver que la chica que había odiado levemente se había vuelto su _compañera._

Vicky tomo la mano de Elena y ambas corrieron escaleras abajo y salieron de la casa, Jeremy las siguió corriendo, los tres ignoraron olímpicamente los gritos de Jenna pidiéndoles que regresaran. En cierta forma la tutora sabía que había perdido aquella batalla.

* * *

Damon Salvatore no supo en qué momento término metiéndose en aquella fiesta de drogadictos, personalmente no disfrutaba de aquel zumbido que quedaba en su cabeza cada vez que bebía sangre corrompida por las drogas.

Pero por la cantidad de sangre que se había acumulado estaba seguro que después de aquella fiesta no tendría hambre hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, además de que solo un vampiro muy novato desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad, y él no era un novato.

Con cuidado preparo su sonrisa perlada para conquistar a aquellas chicas drogadictas, sin embargo, sabía que no haría falta aquello, dentro de unas horas todos caerían rendidos al suelo. Con facilidad entro a la casa donde ya se sentía el olor a marihuana calentando el ambiente, entro tirando su chaqueta de cuero al sillón que vio al lado de una rota televisión.

Damon empezó a clavar sus colmillos a la primera chica que encontró con fuerza, sacando la mayor cantidad de sangre posible, sin embargo cuando tiro a la muchacha al suelo algo llamo su atención.

'Sangre pura. 'Pensó al sentir aquel delicioso olor a sangre combinado levemente con marihuana, solo era un poco y Damon estaba seguro que cuando tomara esa pequeña porción de sangre corrupta solo encontraría sangre pura y deliciosa que sabría igual al mejor elixir.

Camino hipnotizado hasta el inicio de aquel elixir, ignorando por completo los adolescentes que saltaban al ritmo de la música que sonaba de forma estridente y casi molesta.

Llego hasta el baño del pasillo, donde sintió una risa enloquecedora y exagerada, Damon forzó la puerta ya con los colmillos saliendo de su boca, y la vio.

Sentada contra la pared de cerámicos con su rostro confundido, sus manos tocaban su cabeza de forma desesperada, y sus ojos miraban sin ver. Damon se sorprendió a ver aquellos finos pero notables cortes que estaban en el brazo de la muchacha, ya que tenía las mangas de su buso arremangadas hasta sus codos.

Sin embargo lo único que pensaba Damon era en un solo hecho 'Es Katherine.'

"Hey…"Dijo Damon hipnotizado al tiempo que llamaba la atención de la muchacha.

"¿Quién eres?"Murmuro Elena mirando a Damon casi de forma molesta.

'Imposible, ella no puede no recordarme.' Pensó el vampiro sintiéndose herido.

"Katherine."Murmuro Damon sintiendo la desesperación tomarlo por completo.

**Notas:**** Extraño :P**

**Una elena diferente por conocer espero que les haya gustado,mas adelante se ira explicando exactamente como Elena se volvio asi.**

**¡Dejen review si les gusto el fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno**

**_"Viéndote por primera vez."_**

Damon no lo dudo, con rapidez tomo el cuerpo de Elena y con cuidado acerco sus colmillos a su cuello, disfrutando del dulce aroma de la sangre humana algo corrupta meterse en sus fosas nasales.

'Saco la droga y estará sus sangre pura, la deliciosa sangre humana de Katherine.'

Entonces lo **_entendió._**

Toda la locura que aquella sangre había provocado en él se esfumo como una brisa fresca, sus colmillos desaparecieron y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se esfumaron con rapidez, la miro, el rostro de ella era pálido como el de Katherine, sus ojos chocolates miraban sin ver, como los de Katherine cuando estaba triste; Sin embargo sus cabellos eran lacios y estaban desparramados.

"¡Aléjate!"Grito ella al tiempo que intentaba pararse del suelo, y lo logro sin embargo su cuerpo se había movido como gelatina.

"¡Elena!"Grito Vicky que había entrado al baño riendo y con un muchacho pelirrojo abrazándola de forma bastante cariñosa,rió al ver a Vicky y viceversa. Damon solo miro a los humanos de forma divertida. No evito que Vicky tomara de la mano a Elena y no la detuvo cuando la guió entre risas hasta la fiesta de drogadictos que seguía sucediendo en el resto de la casa.

Damon lanzo un suspiro y se paro del suelo, sonriendo de forma coqueta al espejo, perfeccionando su rostro aunque no lo creía necesario, nunca admitiría que lo único que quería mostrar en su rostro era desesperación.

Sin embargo no dejo que ese lado débil de si mismo saliera, ahora debía mostrar su lado sádico y extrañamente encantador, solo así podría tomar a esa chica que lucía como Katherine.

'Elena…'Pensó Damon, recordando que así había llamado aquella chica rubia a su presa, sonrió ante lo extrañamente delicioso que ese nombre sonaba en su mente.

Sin dudarlo salió del baño, y lo noto, noto como la droga había hecho que su presa y todos aquellos adolescentes bailaran de forma descontrolada escuchando la música que ahora había aumentado de forma escandalosa su sonido, y mezclaran el alcohol que tomaban en aquellos vasos rojos y la droga que recorría sus cuerpos.

Elena bailaba de forma ansiosa, moviendo su cuerpo de forma algo torpe pero sin perder su encanto, Vicky bailaba a su lado riendo y diciéndole cosas sin sentido, el pelirrojo que había estado con la chica ahora bailaba de forma exagerada sin sacar de su vista el cuerpo de su acompañante.

"¡Ese chico te está mirando!"Grito Vicky mirando a Damon que no sacaba sus ojos de Elena, quien le miro por unos segundos y luego clavo sus ojos en la rubia.

"¡No lo mires!¡Es un loco!"Dijo Elena sintiéndose algo nerviosa, sin embargo la droga estaba haciendo su efecto porque rió y miro de forma levemente coqueta a Damon quien sonrió haciendo una entraña mueca, rió sintiéndose deseada y se saco su buso revelando una camisa blanca y un corpiño negro, Vicky rió con fuerza e inevitablemente cayo el suelo, provocando que todos la miraran y rieran o bailaran con más felicidad.

Damon dejo que el tiempo pasara, conocía a la perfección lo que luego sucedería, los humanos llegarían hasta los inicios del cielo, tocarían la felicidad con la punta de sus dedos y luego caerían hasta el infierno de forma casi trágica, con curiosidad miro como Elena no paraba de bailar, como reía con una felicidad totalmente falsa, miro como todos los chicos posibles se le acercaban y la besaban por largos minutos y luego se alejaban riendo.

La culpa no estaba en su mente, esta no existía ,solo se permitía pensar en la sangre que recorría el cuerpo de Elena, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría su sangre cuando la droga abandonara su sistema, porque esa sangre seria igual a la de Katherine.

Al menos se le parecía, si tan solo pudiera probar un poco de ella…solo un poco.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza para poder controlarse, no estaba seguro cuanto aguantaría, cuánto podría soportar tenerla tan cerca la peor parte es que podría aprovecharse de ella con facilidad, después de todo las drogas la habían vuelto más dócil, pero esperaría, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que la droga perdiera su efecto, sin embargo las horas pasaron lentamente, entre risas, y besos apasionados entre los humanos que allí se encontraban.

**Sin embargo todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.**

* * *

"No eres ella."Murmuro acariciando su rostro con firmeza sintiéndose extrañamente el bueno de la película, como los humanos de este siglo suelen decir, así que acerco su cuerpo al de Elena con más firmeza y la levanto, tomándola entre sus brazos de forma tal que su cabeza quedara colgada en el aire, salieron del baño donde Elena había vuelto a refugiarse y para su suerte ninguno de los adolescentes drogadictos los miro, tampoco miraban el cuerpo de aquella otra muchacha que estaba muerta en el suelo.

El vampiro camino con rapidez hasta las afueras de aquella casa, sintiéndose victorioso, su cacería había sido exitosa después de todo, en medio de la noche observo el cuerpo inerte y medio muerto de la muchacha, ella seguía mirando todo, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y Damon lo noto, las muñecas de la humana chorreaban líneas delgadas de sangre, parecidas a la sangre que salía luego de haber rascado con insistencia una picadura de mosquito.

Sin embargo conocía bien de cerca lo que aquellas cortadas débiles significaban, sin embargo guardo silencio e inicio su camino en medio de la noche.

"_¡Ella nunca te amo!¡Nunca nos amo, Damon!"_

"_¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso, Stefan?"_

"_Si lo que dicen es verdad, ella sobrevivió y no vino a ver qué tal estábamos."La cara de Stefan mostraba frustración y cansancio al decir esto, Damon sospechaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que las venas alrededor de los ojos de su hermano aparecieran._

_Sin embargo este hecho no lo asusto para nada "Cállate, tu nunca la amaste."_

"_¡La ame! ¡Sin embargo nos uso!"Dijo Stefan, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, Damon ya había empezado a caminar, alejándose de él y perdiéndose en la calle, dejando a su hermano solo en un bar con una cerveza en su mano._

Años habían pasado y sin embargo Damon recordaba sus palabras, como una marca que había quedado en su pecho y ardía como el fuego, las manos del vampiro inevitablemente aferraron más contra si el cuerpo de aquella humana, que había quedado dormida.

Sin embargo Elena volvió a abrir sus ojos y observo los de Damon, ella empezó a balbucear algo.

"Shh"Dijo Damon de forma seria, posando su mano sobre la boca de Elena "No te lastimare."

Elena dejo caer su mente de nuevo y cerró sus ojos, el muchacho sonrió sintiéndose feliz ante la debilidad de la muchacha, empezaba a divertirse de una forma extraña. Llego con facilidad a su refugio en Mystic Falls, no había nadie además de él en la enorme mansión, Stefan había desaparecido a Italia y lo más seguro es que estuviera lamentándose su vida al lado de su inseparable amiga, al menos así estaba la situación para nuestro amado vampiro.

Camino al estilo humano hasta su habitación pasando por cada escalera y pasillo, sin dejar de mirar a Elena, se sentía hipnotizado por su rostro, se parecía tanto a Katherine que empezaba a parecer un ángel a sus ojos, no podía pensar que ese momento fuera real, sentía miedo de la posibilidad inevitable de que ella desaparecería, y quedaría solo de nuevo, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Con cuidado prendió la ducha, y se puso debajo del chorro de agua, inmediatamente Elena despertó asustada, pero cuando vio a Damon se relajo y dejo que el agua tranquilizara su cuerpo, poco a poco Elena fue reconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraba, sin embargo ni un solo murmullo salió de sus labios se dedico a observar las baldosas blancas en el suelo y el lujoso baño en donde Damon la sostenía entre sus brazos, admiro en silencio al hombre que no despegaba sus ojos de los de ella, Elena se permitió decir algo.

"¿Porque me ayudas?"

"Hmp,no tiene importancia chica brazos cortados."Dijo Damon al tiempo que la dejaba parada debajo del chorro de agua, la humana tapo con rapidez sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo, viendo como la otra persona salía del baño y la dejaba completamente sola.

Elena vio su reflejo en el espejo, su rostro estaba horrible, el maquillaje se había corrido y tenía unas enormes ojeras marcaban sus ojos, tenia los labios hinchados y marcas de mordidas por el cuello, su blusa estaba algo abierta, sin embargo no importaba, su cuerpo mojado mostraba que se había excedido.

'¿y mi buso?' Pensó y a los segundos quiso golpearse mentalmente, su mente tenía una alarma roja sonando con la imagen de aquel muchacho que acababa de irse, estaba en la casa de un desconocido que seguramente se había aprovechado de su estado de locura. Inútilmente Elena sonrió debajo del agua, recordando cuanto se haba divertido la noche anterior, aunque estaba segura que no se repetiría y un pensamiento suyo lo señalaba por completo 'Yo no soy una drogadicta'.

Elena se paro apoyando sus manos contra la pared, salió de la ducha y camino hasta el espejo enorme del baño que mostraba su cuerpo de forma completa, tomo la toalla que estaba sobre el mismo y seco su cabello, lanzo un gemido al sentir como su cuerpo entero le reclamaba sus excesos y como sus ojos querían morir al ver lo horrible que se veía, nunca en toda su vida se había descuidado así.Tal vez era porque estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse y mejorar su cuerpo, pero no estaba acostumbrada a verse así embargo ella lo había buscado, así que de cierta forma no se arrepentía, así que con todas sus fuerzas dejo la toalla sobre el espejo de nuevo y camino hasta la puerta del baño.

Damon estaba sentado sobre la cama, a su lado tenía unos jeans y una camisa blanca algo enorme, desparramándose sobre la cama, el vampiro miraba a Elena de forma curiosa, él sabía que algo andaba mal con esa muchacha sin embargo dejo su ya planeado interrogatorio para más adelante, y se paro, pero Elena se adelanto un poco.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Porque estoy aquí?"Dijo ella seria, y con sus manos hechas puños.

"No sé si es porque te rescate de una fiesta de drogadictos, o porque te traje a mi casa y no te deje en la calle, pero creo que un gracias seria un lindo gesto de tu parte."Dijo Damon acercándose de forma algo peligrosa a ella con una sonrisa.

"Gracias."Dijo ella de forma honesta y sincera, pero al instante su boca se abrió de nuevo y Damon se pregunto si las drogas seguían en su cuerpo ,él no podía detectarlo ni con sus sentidos vampíricos."¿Quién eres?"

"Damon Salvatore."Dijo el vampiro extendiendo su mano, y Elena estrecho la mano que se le ofrecía sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta, él desconocido beso su mano con delicadeza y uno de sus dedos roso la marca de un pequeño corte que ella había hecho con la navaja vieja de su ahora ex novio.

Elena ignoro el extraño calosfrió que invadió su cuerpo, al ver los ojos de Damon y se puso en su estado más defensivo posible.

"Me voy, gracias por todo señor salvatore."dijo ella rápidamente al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta, sin embargo la fuerte voz del muchacho la detuvo.

"Si fuera tu sentiría vergüenza de aparecer en mi casa con la ropa mojada y marcas de besos en el cuello, no me llames señor no soy mucho más grande que tu."Dijo él divertido, porque sabía que a los ojos de la humana no era más que un aprovechado, cuando en realidad no se había atrevido ni a tocar su piel de esa forma, sin embargo él no admitiría en voz alta que tenía miedo de que ella se esfumara frente a sus ojos como el mismo humo.

"Tienes razón "Dijo ella encontrándose rodeada con la imagen de Jenna decepcionada 'Tengo que encontrar a Jer.'pensó rápidamente al tiempo que se giraba, encontrándose con Damon que sostenía entre sus manos la camisa y el jean, ella se avergonzó pero lentamente tomo la ropa y volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

Damon aprovecho y se acerco a la puerta, necesitaba preguntar algo o moriría allí mismo, era capaz de abrir las cortinas y sacarse el anillo que estaba en uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha y sucumbir ante la sensación de su cuerpo quemándose, porque necesitaba saber algo de ella.

"¿Que hacías allí?"Pregunto él con cuidado, escuchando los latidos algo nerviosos del corazón de Elena.

"¿Que hacías _tu_ allí?"Pregunto Elena del otro lado de la puerta.

"No mentiré una fiesta descontrolada en Mystic Falls...no es como yo recordaba a este lugar,así que entre y los vi todos drogados, al menos a uno tenía que salvar de la policía."Damon sonrió, había encontrado honorable lo que había dicho.

"Mmm gracias, fui con mi hermano a esa fiesta, supongo que ya estará en casa."

"Cuando te lleve ya no había casi nadie, solo 3 chicas tiradas en el suelo."Dijo Damon rápidamente, permitiendo que Elena se relajara, cuando termino de hablar ella había salido del baño, Elena no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Debo irme, mi tía debe estar preocupada."

"¿Puedo llevarte al menos? Y debo saber tu nombre."Dijo él sonriendo, Elena levanto su mirada, al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

"Elena Gilbert."Respondió ella, el rostro de Damon no revelo la sorpresa que se estaba a expandiendo por su cuerpo por el apellido de la joven, es mas camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, sacando otra sonrisa coqueta de su arsenal.

"Después de usted, señorita Gilbert."dijo él, Elena se sonrojo y salió de la habitación seguida de Damon, que admiraba el cuerpo de ella vestida con su enrome camisa de marca.

* * *

Elena no sabía cómo sentirse, sobre sus piernas estaba una bolsa con su ropa mojada, y la camisa blanca algo transparente mostraba a la perfección la débil fila de marcas que tenían sus brazos, pero trataba inútilmente taparlas.

Pero no era eso lo que la avergonzaba, era el hecho de que estaba en un auto deportivo azul con un hombre que no paraba de coquetearle incluso cuando le había preguntado la dirección de su casa. Estaba segura que meses atrás ella estaría riendo y respondiendo de forma coqueta a los comentarios coquetos de Damon, pero parecía que esa Elena había muerto.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"Dijo Damon sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Ir a la fiesta? Quería distraerme."Respondió Elena fácilmente, sin embargo detrás de sus anteojos de sol Damon rodó los ojos sintiendo que jugaba un juego de ajedrez, una mala jugada y estaba perdido.

"No creo que esos cortes fueran para distraerte, o que drogarte fuera muy bueno para tu cuerpo, estoy seguro que ahora tu mente es pura mierda."Dijo él, no se giro a verla en ningún momento, sus ojos estaban clavados en el camino.

"No me conoces. "Respondió ella frustrada.

"Sabes que tengo razón."

"¿Alguna vez te has mirado y te diste cuenta que eres un monstruo "Pregunto ella girándose a verlo, sin embargo no espero respuesta al ver como el muchacho había aferrado sus manos al volante, parecía querer romperlo, sin embargo tomo ese gesto como un enorme **_"si."_**

Damon paro el auto y para sorpresa de Elena efectivamente la había llevado sana y salva a su casa, Damon se bajo del auto y lo rodeo, rápidamente abrió la puerta y ayudo a la humana a bajarse del auto, Elena agradeció el gesto.

"Gracias, Damon."Dijo ella dándole una vaga sonrisa, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa y entraba a ella.

La imagen de Katherine diciendo las mismas palabras y dedicándole la misma sonrisa invadió su mente, entonces supo que no podía permitirse no ver a Elena de nuevo, era una versión oscura de Katherine, que deseaba conocer.

**Notas:**

**UshieVictoria:**No esperaba para nada un review jajaja muchas gracias,si es diferente esta Elena,por eso decidí publicar este fic,es diferente y muy entretenido de me alegra que te haya gustado,y hayas disfrutado leerlo : )


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo dos_**

**_"Antes de verte de nuevo."_**

_"…De verdad lo siento." dijo la enfermera con tal vez honestidad, pero Jeremy no estaba seguro, su mente se había desconectado por completo, de una forma tal vez natural, sus ojos se posaron en los de su hermana que estaba a su lado. La muchacha tenía su mirada en algún punto de la pared de cuadros blancos._

_ Entonces Jeremy lo supo, había perdido a sus padres y a Elena para siempre._

Jeremy abrió sus ojos con fuerza, encontrándose con la vista del techo de su habitación, lleno de dibujos suyos, y posters de películas que había visto, giro su cuerpo sintiéndolo pesado y débil, pero sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro durmiente de Elena, ella dormía pacíficamente. Los ojos del muchacho se deslizaron lentamente hasta los hombros de su hermana, él veía las marcas en sus brazos aun sin que estos estuvieran descubiertos.

Deseaba severamente curarla, pero prefería lidiar con sus propios problemas primero, tal vez así podría salvar a su hermana. Después de todo podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

"Mírame."Murmuro, haciendo que su hermana abriera los ojos con lentitud, ella le miro sin mirarle, Jeremy se pregunto si él tenía la misma mirada vacía en sus ojos. Un leve _si_ en respuesta sonó en su mente.

"Buen día."Respondió Elena, mirando el reloj que reposaba en el modular de la habitación de Jeremy. Este la miro con cuidado dándose cuenta que no recordaba haberla visto con esa ropa.

"¿Cómo llegaste a casa?"Pregunto el muchacho, a los segundos que se sentaba en su cama, repasando sus ropas, viendo que todo estaba en completo orden.

"Un chico me trajo…"Respondió ella con simpleza, no había notado el cuerpo de Jenna, que los miraba a ambos con mucho cuidado.

"¿Un chico…te trajo?"Dijo Jenna, entrando a la habitación con una mano enredada en sus cabellos y la otra colgando en el aire, mostrando su decepción. Elena supo que ella y su hermano estaban perdidos, un enorme sermón se les avecinaba, pero no estaba segura si realmente lo escucharían.

"¡Sabes lo peligroso qué es que un desconocido te traiga!" Dijo ella desesperada "El alcohol ,las drogas ¡Yo…!"Dijo Jenna, tratando de decir las cosas que no podía decir, era demasiado, veía los ojos de sus sobrinos perdidos en la nada, la veían pero ella sabía que no estaban conscientes de lo preocupada que había estado durante horas.

Horas en las que no se había atrevido a llamar a la policía, porque sabía que terminaría apareciendo en el periódico, y que le sacarían la tutela de ambos, Elena había sido una cuerda a la cual agarrarse antes de caer a la nada.

Ahora ella estaba tirada con ropas de hombre arriba de su cuerpo, estaba segura que aquel chico que la había traído se las había dado, lo que podía señalar que ella…

"Elena, tengo que hablar contigo. "Dijo Jenna, aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos con fuerza, mirando en silencio a Jeremy, que parecía algo consciente de la situación en la que estaba.

Elena se levanto de cama, y camino de forma fácil hasta donde Jenna estaba parada, inmediatamente fue arrastrada por ella hasta su habitación, sin decirse ninguna palabra o reto.

La mujer cerró a puerta y enfrento a su sobrina, mirándola con la decepción inyectada en sus ojos de colores claros, Elena sintió que un pedazo de su corazón se achicaba cuando encontró esa mirada atacándola.

"¿Cómo pudiste?"Dijo Jenna furiosa, sintiendo que la desesperación la estaba dominando por completo.

"Lo necesitaba…yo."Dijo Elena, sintiendo que sus excusas rápidamente se esfumaban, porque se sentía avergonzada por haber actuado así, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía relajada e incluso bien, aunque estaba esa parte de ella que estaba triste y muriéndose.

"¿Un momento libre? ¿Una descarga? ¡¿Qué te sucede Elena?!"Dijo Jenna, buscando en los ojos de su sobrina la verdad. Pero no podía encontrarla, se perdió de forma momentánea en los ojos de ella, estaba ese extraño brillo que estaba en los ojos de Jeremy.

Algo oscuro que ella no podía ver, que no reconocía y esperaba nunca entender, solo deseaba que pasaran esa etapa de una vez, y volvieran a ser los mismos muchachos que conocía, esos adolescentes dulces, amorosos.

'Regresaran.' Se dijo, y su corazón acuno esas palabras con fuerza, sabiendo que eran ciertas y muy posibles.

"No hay nada que pueda decirte, Jenna."Respondió Elena, sintiendo que era lo único que podía decirle.

"Lo sé, prepárate iras al instituto. "Dijo Jenna, con facilidad, desahogando su odio en aquel castigo. Porque en el fondo sabía que el cuerpo de Elena le daría su propio castigo.

* * *

Los pasillos del instituto se sentían pesados e incluso molestos, la sensación de que caería en cualquier segundo, o que terminaría cortándose débilmente las muñecas en el baño se hacían más presentes.

Sabía perfectamente como seria ese día, completamente sola quedándose en el aula mirando a la nada, escuchando música. Era su realidad le gustara o no y nunca cambiaria.

Porque ella había vuelto su realidad así, bueno aunque no había ganado completamente.

"¡Elena! No contestaste mi llamada. "dijo Bonnie, a los segundos que empezaba a caminar a la altura de Elena, quien no respondió su comentario, sólo siguió caminando con su remera azul tapando sus cortadas y unos jeans gastados modelando su dulce figura. Sus cabellos algo ondulados caían en cascada, remarcando su belleza.

"Vamos a clase…"Dijo en un susurro y Bonnie asintió, impresionada al haber recibido una respuesta de su amiga. Ahogando una sonrisa maternal que quería salir desde el fondo de su corazón.

_ "¿Elena te llamo?"Pregunto Bonnie, mirando a su amiga rubia que estaba poniéndose rubor en frente del espejo del baño._

_"Nope."Dijo Caroline sonriéndole a su reflejo, la muchacha había ganado el puesto de chica más popular gracias a la retirada de Elena, y ahora tenía a Matt buscándola todo el tiempo._

_ Bonnie regreso sus ojos a su celular, hace más de una semana que Elena no pisaba la zona del colegio, algo frustrada al ver como Caroline parecia más preocupada en su ropa que en su mejor amiga que claramente las necesitaba, camino hacia el pasillo del instituto, dejando a Caroline sola en el baño._

_ Se topo con la imagen menos esperada de Elena, no llevaba puesto su uniforme de porrista ,llevaba un jean gastado y un buzo fuera de lugar para el verano que atacaba Mystic falls, esperaba que su amiga la saludara, pero Elena paso enfrente de ella sin girarse a mirarla._

_ Sin embargo Bonnie lo noto, noto en los ojos de Elena la tristeza y desilusión en sus ojos._

_'Hace más de dos meses que sus padres murieron, Bonnie. Ella se pondrá bien. 'Pensó la muchacha pero algo le decía que su mente la engañaba por completo._

Bonnie salió de sus recuerdos, al ver como Elena se sentaba en una esquina del aula, alejándose por completo de ella y de la masa de alumnos que hablaban de lo que habían hecho el fin de semana, pero no se rindió, sin ningún problema se sentó al lado de Elena, sin sospechar que los pensamiento de ella eran una bomba.

'¿Por qué se sienta a mi lado si no le importo?'Pensaba Elena sintiéndose confundida, pero su respuesta llego con rapidez, Caroline entro con su informe de porrista mostrando su estatus _social_ y con Matt siguiéndola como un perrito, aferrándose al status social de su ama.

Elena se sintió mas relajada al pensar que ella era una manera de no lidiar con Caroline, lo que significaba que Bonnie se separaría de ella dentro de un tiempo. Se acomodo mejor en su asiento, ignorando por completo a Caroline y Matt cuyas risas sonaban más fuertes y teatrales que nunca.

Sin embargo no sentía ningún tipo de rencor, tampoco odio hacia Matt o incluso Caroline. Sentía pena por ellos, porque no faltaba mucho tiempo para que terminaran como ella. Perdidos, y pensando en la muerte como ultima solución .Sintió tristeza al pensar que había una posibilidad de que ella no estuviera para presenciar aquello. Lo único que la ataba a Mystic Falls o al mundo era Jenna, Jeremy y la curiosidad de saber quién era Damon Salvatore.

"¿En qué piensas?"Pregunto Bonnie, mirando a Elena a los ojos, notando aquella extraña curiosidad brillando en sus ojos castaños.

"El profesor Alaric se está tardando demasiado."Dijo Elena, sacando la imagen de Damon sosteniéndola entre sus brazos con desesperación.

* * *

"Así que…¿Quién es ella?"Pregunto la mujer, observando los ojos claros de Damon con curiosidad, inmediatamente él le respondió la sonrisa.

"La única mujer que tengo en este momento eres tú, Sally."Respondió con su voz clara y fuerte, mirando directamente los ojos vampirescos de la mujer, Damon sabia que ella y Sally eran los únicos vampiros que estaban en Mystic Falls. Por lo que tenía _cierta_ confianza en ella, pero no se sentía listo para decirle que había visto a una muchacha igual a Katherine…o que había sido Katherine para él.

"Si claro, tienes esa mirada."Dijo ella, antes de alejarse de la barra e ir atender a un muchacho que estaba más lejos de Damon.

Sally tenía un bar en Mystic Falls, que había abierto hace algún tiempo, sin embargo nunca pasaba de atender a 20 personas, personas que no tenían nada más que hacer que beber y pagar las cuentas mensuales de Sally.

Así la vampiro se mantenía en un buen estado económico, y conoció a Damon, único vampiro con el que mantenía contacto, lo curioso es que lo descubrió viendo como Damon había intentado morder a uno de sus clientes luego de haberse pasado con los vasos de vodka.

"¿Esa mirada?"Pregunto el vampiro curioso, Sally le sonrió de forma abierta. Se poso delante de Damon, clavando sus ojos grises en los azules de Damon, sintiéndose la mujer mas lista del mundo.

"¿Qué estará haciendo?¿Debería ir a verla?¿Pensara en mi?"dijo ella, imitando una voz masculina y gruesa.

"No estoy pensando eso, deberías dejar de ver películas románticas con chicos inexistentes como protagonistas."Dijo Damon, aunque su mente se preguntaba si _Elena lo recordaría._

"Deberías hablarle."Dijo Sally, mientras secaba un vaso transparente con un trapo blanco como el papel.

"No quiero hablar con nadie. "Gruño el vampiro, antes de beber de su vaso de vodka, sintiendo como un ardor se expandía por su garganta.

"¿Qué…? Oh Damon ¿Es menor de edad?"Pregunto ella algo decepcionada, pero sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza "Es humana."Agrego ahora divertida.

Damon bajo las cejas, mostrando su ceño fruncido y molesto, no le gustaba cuando la sociedad no entendía que no tenia deseos de hablar de su asquerosa vida amorosa, que no deseaba pretender que era humano en ese sentido.

'Aunque realmente si lo pienso, si seria humano en ese sentido. 'Pensó irónicamente el vampiro, recordando cuantas veces se había acostado con mujeres, sospechaba que había hecho el amor con más mujeres que cualquier hombre que se cruzara por su camino. Era la ventaja de ser joven y hermoso para siempre.

"¿Cómo se llama?"Pregunto la mujer rubia, admirando el rostro pensativo de su mejor cliente, Damon la miro como si le hubiera dicho que su padre había estado allí.

"Estoy consciente de que tienes contadas las personas que viven en este pueblito, no voy a hablar."Dijo el muchacho, mirando directamente los ojos de la mujer. Retándola en silencio a un reto que ambos sabían que se estaba dando.

"Por tu reacción, debe ser una porrista del instituto, tranquilo crecen rápido y tú tienes toda la eternidad."Dijo Sally, antes de reír de forma juguetona.

"Veo que tienes experiencia."Dijo Damon, sonriendo ante la imagen de su _amiga_ acosando adolescentes con hormonas revueltas.

"Pues…"

"Déjame ser claro."Dijo el vampiro, poniéndose serio "Señorita-solterona-casamentera no tengo deseos de hablar de mi vida amorosa o mejor dicho sexual, nuestra confianza no pasa de cliente-mujer que vende alcohol."

"Se supone que los_ barman_ se enteran de la vida de sus clientes."Dijo Sally, sonriendo y esperando un comentario sarcástico de Damon sobre el hecho de que ella no entraba en el término _barman._

"Se supone que yo me emborracho y tú me tiras de aquí."Contesto el pelinegro antes de beber de su vaso, sintiéndose acosado como hace un buen tiempo no sucedía.

"Se supone que deberías estar con tu chica…"Contraataco Sally, antes de caminar lejos de la barra, para chequear el estado de un hombre que estaba en una esquina del bar, con su cabeza acostada en la mesa.

* * *

Elena admiro en silencio el techo de su habitación, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba relajado sobre la cama, de tal manera que la respiración era tranquila y apacible. Con cuidado admiro sus muñecas, estaban intactas, aun tenia marcas claro. Pero ese día no había lastimado la piel de ese pedazo de su cuerpo.

Lentamente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su piyama, encontrando la navaja que Matt solía usar para cortar en los arboles sus nombres en una suma que ahora parecía incorrecta, sin sonreír o mostrar algún tipo de expresión deslizo la navaja sobre su piel de forma suave y sin mucha presión.

Rápidamente la línea roja inicio su recorrido con lentitud, no era mucha ni muy poca, pero si lo suficiente para demostrar que dejaría marca en la piel de la muchacha castaña.

El proceso de desinfección tomo lugar momentos después, Elena ya había limpiado su herida en silencio, antes de caer rendida en su cama, luego de ocultar toda evidencia de que había cortes en su piel, debía ocultar sus cortadas de Jenna por más tiempo.

Elena Gilbert no sospechaba que una sombra había visto toda la escena en pleno silencio, evitando todos sus instintos salvajes que le habían dicho que bebiera la sangre que había escapado del corte que ella había hechos sobre su propia piel.

** Notas:**

**tefi96:** ¡Gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado, fue muy raro para mi escribir este fic,siento que estoy mostrando un lado muuuy oscuro de Elena :P Gracias por dedicarle un rato a este fic,se que debe ser raro leerlo.

**Kturra86:** Gracias, eso se irá mostrando a medida que avanza el fic,ten paciencia :P Gracias por leer y deja respuesta.

**UshieVictoria :** ¡Gracias _otra vez! _Si esta Elena es diferente, al igual que Damon. Te diré un secreto **NUNCA** escribo cosas normales, debe ser una enfermedad o algo así.En mis fics siempre hay algo extraño o diferente. Gracias por dedicarle un rato a este fic.


End file.
